This invention relates engine cooling modules for automotive applications and more particularly to a cooling module having fewer parts and therefor easier to manufacture and assemble.
Typical cooling modules for vehicle engines generally include three separate parts: a fan, an electric motor to drive the fan, and a shroud to direct air flow and to mount the module. As a result of using separate parts, many subassemblies need to be performed to complete the final assembly of the module. Further, since the motor is separate from the shroud, the motor requires a case and end caps at both ends thereof which increases the weight of the module.
In certain applications, due to space and environmental constraints, it is desirable to provide an engine cooling module of reduced axial length and, to reduce costs and overall module weight, having reduced number of module parts.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved cooling module for an electronically controlled engine which has a motor integrated with a fan and a shroud to provide a module having a reduced axial length and fewer parts.
An object of the present invention is to fulfill the need referred to above. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this objective is obtained by providing an engine cooling module including a shroud structure, and a brushless dc electric motor having an armature assembly and a rotor carrying permanent magnets. Mounting structure is provided having first and second opposing surfaces. The armature assembly is fixedly coupled with respect to the first surface. The mounting structure is fixed to the shroud structure. A fan has a plurality of blades and a hub. The rotor is fixed with respect to the hub. A shaft is associated with the rotor and the armature assembly permitting rotation of the rotor with resect to the armature assembly. An electronic control unit is coupled to the second surface of the mounting structure and is electrically connected with the armature assembly to control operation of the motor.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of assembling an engine cooling module provides a shroud structure having a support. A mounting structure is insert molding to the support. A fan is provided having a plurality of blades extending from a hub. A rotor assembly is insert molded to be fixed to the hub. The rotor assembly includes a rotor carrying permanent magnets, and a shaft. An armature assembly is mounted with resect to a first surface of the mounting structure. The armature assembly has a bearing set. The shaft is supported by the bearings so that the rotor may rotate with respect to the armature assembly. An electronic control unit is mechanically coupled to a surface of the mounting structure opposite the first surface thereof and the electronic control unit is electrically connected to armature assembly.
Other objects, features and characteristics of the present invention, as well as the methods of operation and the functions of the related elements of the structure, the combination of parts and economics of manufacture will become more apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description and appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of this specification.